ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Love and Hatred
Story Psyphon: Well done, P’andor. And to you as well, Sonogram. (P’andor and Sonogram nod in appreciation, while Vicktor sulks.) Now, (turns to the cloaked figure) You are next. (The figure turns as if to stare at Psyphon, not responding.) Well? What are you waiting for? Voice: My word. (Then, Adwaita teleports in.) Psyphon: Adwaita! What, what are you doing here?! Adwaita: I am the sixth member. Here to pick up the pieces when you fail. Phantom has orders. You are to fight next, Psyphon. Psyphon: But, she is lower ranked than me! Adwaita: Or, perhaps, you’d wish to die by my hand. Psyphon: Uh, no! I’ll go out. (He then floats out to the battlefield.) Alright! Who will face the strongest of the Bishops?! (John, Charmcaster and Hex stare at him, and Adwaita.) Hex: Adwaita. Should’ve expected for him to be here. John: Hex, will you fight him? Charmcaster: What?! No, you agreed to fight him, to finish him off! John: Maybe. (Stares at the cloaked figure.) But this round, I have a different opponent. Charmcaster, you’re up. Charmcaster: Ugh. Fine. If he is the strongest of Bishops, at least he’ll be a challenge. (Floats onto the battlefield.) Animo: The fourth match, Bishop Psyphon vs. Charmcaster, begin! Charmcaster: You’re going down, skull boy. Here in Ledgerdomain, I am stronger than you! Charmcaster fires a powerful sparkling mana blast at Psyphon. Psyphon activates a red force field, taking the attack. Psyphon then fires a laser at Charmcaster, equal in power to Charmcaster’s attack. Charmcaster counters with a mana blast, which breaks from the attack. Charmcaster is hit, and is knocked to the ground. Charmcaster: Ugh. That actually hurt. Psyphon: I told you I was powerful. You think you have the advantage? I am the one with the advantage! (Charmcaster starts to get up, when Psyphon appears by her, kicking her in the stomach, knocking her back down. He raises his arm, preparing to fire a laser.) Charmcaster:' Tara Tremmo Eradico! '(The battlefield they were standing on completely breaks, Charmcaster falling, dodging the laser. She then starts to float, as does Psyphon.) Psyphon: Not impressive. Charmcaster swings her arms, throwing the floating boulders at Psyphon. Psyphon gains an evil smirk, and pounds his fists together, creating an energy wave that destroys the boulders. The two are floating, facing each other. Eddy: Charmcaster! It’s his armor! The technology of his armor is absorbing the mana from the atmosphere, powering him up. Psyphon: Hm. You are right. I have some of the strongest tech in the galaxy. Charmcaster: Oh, is that all? Mechanae Discombobulus! (Psyphon’s armor sparks, then explodes. Psyphon falls, landing on a stone platform. Charmcaster then blasts Psyphon with a mana blast, destroying the platform and hitting Psyphon.) Psyphon: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! (Psyphon falls through Ledgerdomain, into the abyss.) Animo: Winner, Charmcaster! (Animo activates a device, and another giant rock platform appears, the same size as the original one. Charmcaster makes it back to the viewing area.) Charmcaster: Well, he was definetely stronger than the others I’ve fought. John: Not bad. Now, it’s my turn. (John jumps onto the field.) Alright. Come on out, Julie. (The cloaked figure jumps onto the battlefield, the cloak going into the air. There, Julie with zombie blue skin, was standing there, with Ship, his circuits red, on her shoulder.) Charmcaster: Who’s that? Eddy: That’s John’s girlfriend. Charmcaster: Girlfriend?! That, that! Lucy: I don’t like this. The General may not fight at full power. Tack: I disagree. I think he’ll fight his hardest to save her. John: Julie, it’s me, John. You remember me, right? All the good times we’ve had? Julie: Yes, I remember. The heartbreak you caused me, the pain I had to suffer because of you. The times that you left me behind, while you went off and “saved the world.” And now, I will repay your treachery, by breaking you. John: This is exactly what happened with Diagon. Phantom is controlling your mind. You have to fight it, you are strong enough to resist. Julie: I’m also strong enough to kick your butt. Animo: The fifth match, Bishop Julie vs. John Smith, begin! Ship forms around Julie, taking his battle suit form. Julie raises her arm, and fires a powerful laser blast. John raises his arms, firing a sparkling mana blast, the attacks canceling each other out. She then launches several missiles from the suit at John. John fires mana disks, destroying some of them. However, more keep coming, and John slaps down the Omnitrix. John turns into a member of Xylene’s species, being a greenish lizard creature. He is wearing green and black armor, with the Omnitrix on his stomach. His eyes are green, with stripes running from them. His tentacles go down his back. Xylofreeze: Xylene’s form? (His eyes glow as he raises his hands. The missiles gain a green outline, stopping.) I was going for Terraspin, but this is useful. (Xylofreeze throws the missiles back at Julie, who fires a revolver weapon, firing several lasers to destroy the missiles. Xylofreeze throws a boulder at Julie, and she fires a powerful laser, destroying the boulder and hitting Xylofreeze, sending him flying.) Ow. This won’t work. (Hits Omnitrix.) Buzzshock: Buzzshock! Hahahahahahhaha! Buzzshock puts his hands on the ground, shooting a stream of electricity that envelops the battlefield. Julie is hit, and Ship is slightly stunned. He activates rocket boosters, taking Julie into the air. Buzzshock takes to the air, firing more electricity at Ship. Ship: (In pain) Ship! Ship! Julie then goes to punch Buzzshock, and he turns into electricity, electrocuting Ship and Julie. Ship then releases a burst of plasma energy, forcing Buzzshock off. Buzzshock is over them, and Julie flies at Buzzshock, hand morphing into a plasma cannon. She fires, and Buzzshock hits the Omnitrix. Feedback absorbs the laser, then lands on Ship. Feedback: Time to drain you dry! Feedback grabs Julie’s mask with his plug fingers, plugging his antenna into Ships’s body. He sparks, and starts to drain Ship’s energy. His circuitry turns from red to black, as Ship shuts down. Feedback lets go, as Julie and Ship crash to the ground. Ship comes off of Julie, and Feedback releases energy from his hand, lowering himself down gently. He reverts, and goes over to Julie. John: Julie! Are you okay? (Julie then spins, tripping John as he falls towards her. She pulls out a knife, and she goes to stab John as he hits the Omnitrix. Ghostfreak phases through Julie and her knife attack.) Ghostfreak: Perhaps it’s time to get inside your head. (Ghostfreak then phases into Julie, possessing her. She fights and struggles, grabbing her head.) End Scene Ghostfreak is in a dark room, where he sees Julie chained to a slab. Standing in front of it is a Zombie Julie, moaning like a zombie. Ghostfreak: Julie, you have to fight it! (Zombie Julie appears in front of Ghostfreak, punching him hard in the face.) Agh! As long as I can’t turn intangible. (Hits Omnitrix) Ultimate Ghostfreak: Ultimate Ghostfreak! Ultimate Ghostfreak fires energy blasts from his hands, and Zombie Julie dodges at an incredible speed. She then spin kicks Ultimate Ghostfreak, sending him over to where Julie was. Julie was stirring, trying to break free. Ultimate Ghostfreak charges an energy ball in his hand, as Zombie Julie charges him. Ultimate Ghostfreak: Rasengan! (Ultimate Ghostfreak hits Zombie Julie, tearing through her.) Outside, John is thrown out of Julie, bouncing off the field. Julie’s skin reverts, and she falls to the ground. John: Julie! (He starts to run over, when he’s hit by a plasma laser. He looks up, and sees Ship reactivated, forming around Julie. Ship stands, raising his arm.) Oh, come on! (Hits Omnitrix) Shocksquatch: Shocksquatch! (Ship fires a plasma ray, and Shocksquatch counters with his mouth lightning bolt, the attacks canceling each other. Shocksquatch then charges forward, hitting the Omnitrix.) Ultimate Shocksquatch: Ultimate Shocksquatch! (Ultimate Shocksquatch fires a giant lightning hand, grabbing Ship and electrocuting him.) Come on! Work! Destroy the control chip! (An explosion occurs on Ship’s leg, and his circuitry reverts to green. Ultimate Shocksquatch puts them down, as Ship comes off of Julie, both out cold.) Animo: Winner, John Smith. (Ultimate Shocksquatch reverts.) John: Julie! (John goes over, and picks Julie and Ship up. Lucy stretches her arm, pulling them both over to the viewing platform.) Lucy: You alright?! John: Yeah. I’m more concerned with her. Eddy, take care of Ship. Charmcaster, can you give me a healing spell? Charmcaster: Why? You don’t trust me to heal her? John: I trust you completely. I figured that you’d want to watch the next match. (Charmcaster turns, and sees Hex and Adwaita on the battlefield.) Charmcaster: Uncle! Uh, the spell is Sanare Spiritus. (She turns away, eyes focused on the field.) John: Sanare Spiritus! '''(His hands glow with mana, holding them over Julie.) Animo: The final match, Knight Adwaita vs. Hex, begin! Adwaita: So, it’s finally come to this, Hex. Today, you’ll share Spellbinder’s fate. Death. Hex: Sorry to disappoint you, but I cannot die until Ledgerdomain is free from your evil. Adwaita: Hahaha! You? Defeat me? This is my world, and you shall have the honor of dying in it! (Hex raises his staff, firing a mana blast at Adwaita. Adwaita takes it, being unharmed.) Really, Hex? That’s all you’ve got? Your power is pathetic. Hex: Magic isn’t about power, it’s about knowledge. Adwaita: Then I am better than you in all regards. Hex raises his staff, and lightning bolts come at Adwaita. The attack stops around Adwaita, then are launched at Hex. Hex raises a mana barrier, protecting himself. Adwaita: Don’t forget I’ve practiced and studied magic for thousands of years. (He raises his arms, and an army of Scrutins appear, flying above Hex, firing mana blasts down at him.) Hex: '''Rava Eelartas Gallametroy! (A hurricane forms around him, catching the Scrutins, tearing through them. However, several mana blasts rain down on Hex, hitting him several times. The hurricane fades, and the Scrutin are gone. Adwaita then blasts Hex with mana laser vision, knocking Hex down. He tries to get up, but then falls.) Charmcaster: Uncle! Animo: (Under breath) Come on, Hex. End Scene Hex opens his eyes, and is in a white space. He doesn’t try to stand, instead just lying there. Hex: I’m sorry, Charmcaster, brother. I have failed you. Voice: You’re done? It’s not like you to give up so easily. (Hex looks up, and sees Spellbinder offering Hex his hand. Hex takes it, and Spellbinder helps him up.) Hex: (Shakes his head) Adwaita has been powered by Ledgerdomain for too long. Nothing I do can stop him. Spellbinder: Agreed. He is powerful, but only if he has magic. Perhaps you should, take it away. (Hex stares at Spellbinder, as if in disbelief.) Hex: You were always against exploring the true potential of that spell. Spellbinder: You did complete it, didn’t you? Hex: I did. (Hex smiles.) Thank you, brother. Out on the field, everyone is watching Hex. Adwaita: Animo! Call it already. He’s dead. Animo: (Clears throat) Very well. The winner! Charmcaster: Wait! (Pointing at the field.) He’s standing! (Hex gets back to his feet.) Adwaita: What?! How?! (Hex then starts chanting in a dark tone, the air around them thickening, and a chill blanketing the area.) Charmcaster: No. He’s actually doing it? John: What’s he doing? Charmcaster: Dark magic. It is stronger than regular magic, but it takes so much magic, that even in Ledgerdomain, it’ll leave one completely drained. The reason Adwaita never uses it is because it would weaken him enough to be defeated. John: This feeling, of chaos. Adwaita: You’ll be dead before you finish! (Adwaita blasts Hex with mana several times, Hex’s position unchanging.) Hex: Neo Eradico Itus Vigoratus Contego! (A darkish yellow mana sphere forms around Adwaita, trapping him. His flaming head goes out. Hex falls to his knees, panting heavily.) Adwaita: You think this can hold me?! (Adwaita holds his hand up, but nothing happens.) What, what did you do?! Hex: (Panting) I used a spell, that prevents you from absorbing magic from your environment. Adwaita: That doesn’t explain what you did to my powers! Hex: It also uses the victim’s magic to fuel it, and you can’t use any other spells. It only uses a portion of your magic, giving you time to restore your magic power to continue to fuel the spell. Tack: That, is a powerful spell. Charmcaster: Yeah. I’ve never heard of it. Hex: This spell, was thought up by my brother, Spellbinder, and perfected by myself. Charmcaster: Father. (Hex gets to his feet, and walks forward, his every step shaking. He reaches the sphere.) Hex: Goodbye, Adwaita. (Hex pushes on the sphere, pushing Adwaita off the stage. Adwaita screams as he falls into the abyss.) I have avenged you, brother. (Hex then collapses.) Charmcaster: Uncle! (Charmcaster jumps onto the field, running towards him. John jumps onto the stage, and goes to Animo.) John: The results of this one are quite clear, right Animo? Animo: By the rules that Phantom set, I would believe that this would be a draw. However, since Adwaita isn’t on the field anymore, I will declare Hex the winner! (Charmcaster makes it to Hex, and helps him to stand.) Hex: Charmcaster. Charmcaster: Easy, Uncle. You did it. Animo: Now, I’ll take us back. (The group teleports out of Ledgerdomain.) Characters Team Heroes *Charmcaster (competes) *John Smith (competes) *Hex (competes) *Eddy *Lucy Mann *Tack Villains New Chess Pieces *Psyphon (competes) (lost) *Julie Yamamoto (competes) (freed from Zombie curse) *Ship *Adwaita (competes) (lost) *Scrutin *Dr. Vicktor *Sonogram *P'andor *Dr. Animo Aliens *Xylofreeze (first appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Terraspin) *Buzzshock (first re-appearance) *Feedback *Ghostfreak (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Ghostfreak(first re-appearance) *Shocksquatch (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Shocksquatch(first re-appearance) Trivia *Julie is freed from the Zombie curse. *Hex finally defeats Adwaita. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: New Chess Piece Arc Category:John Smith 10: War Games